


I'm On A Murder Break

by MadDramaQueen



Series: Song Shuffle Prompt Fics [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: Gavin tries to help Ryan when he starts to lose his mind during a murder break. Will the Golden Boy be able to calm the Vagabond down?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, for this fic, I saw a cool prompt on Tumblr about putting a playlist on shuffle and writing the tone of the fic according to the song. I'll put the song in question in parenthesis as each song changes for me.  
> Here we go!

Ryan was pacing in his room, for the hundredth time today. He couldn't stop thinking about his boss putting him on a murder break. He hated Geoff for it and that was a week ago. Imagine the streets of Los Santos without the Vagabond causing chaos on them. It made him sick just thinking about it. He was itching for a firearm, some sort of flare gun, ANYTHING to show these people that they should still fear him. But, here we was, pacing the floor, muttering to himself and probably driving himself more insane.

"I'm fine. I'm totally fine. A month long murder break won't kill me. Nope. I'm strong. I'm a strong Vagabond. I'm on a murder break. I'm on a murder break..." He muttered.

Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door and he quickly went to grab his gun.

**[Starboy: The Weeknd]**

"Rye-bread! It's meeee! Let's go have fun!" 

It was Gavin "Golden Boy" Free. The last person he wanted to hear from today.

"Go away, Gavin. Look what Geoff has done to me. I'm being tested to my limits here. I can't do anything without questioning if it'll end my murder break. Just go away, Gavin."

"Wot? Aw, come on! The others are talking about you. They're worried about you. You're on about what Geoff has done to you, but look what you've done to the crew! They're more scared of you because you lock yourself in your room all day and you come out to get food at night." 

"Nothing wrong with that. Saw you guys watching Star Trek last night. I bet it was fun, huh?" Ryan sighed.

"We invited you, you knobhead! You know wot? I'm coming in. I'm not talking to a door for 10 minutes." Gavin let himself in the room, knowing Ryan wouldn't dare try to kill him. 

"Gavin, why must you be so annoying all the time?" Ryan undid his ponytail and shook his hair out. 

"Wow. Nice hair, Ryan! Had no idea the Vagabond could be so stylish!" 

"Yeah, well, sometimes a change is needed. It's going back up soon. I just think there's too much hair out of place. Now, what's all this about 'having fun?' I'm having a perfectly good time in here!"

Gavin facepalmed. "Trying to keep yourself sane by muttering rubbish to yourself isn't fun, Rye. It's terrifying. Stop that. I'm taking you outside."

**[Sugar: Maroon 5]**

"Gavin, I don't wanna see the outside, unless I have a reason to." Ryan sat down on his bed.

"Aw, Ryan...lovely Ryan..." Gavin massaged his shoulders. "It kills me when you're away for so long. I miss having you 'round when I'm outside. No one touches Team Love N' Stuf! Don't leave me hanging, Ryan! Micoo and Lil J are hanging out today and the other Gents are planning another heist! You're all I have left!" 

Ryan sighed with content as Gavin rubbed the stress away from his shoulders.

"Oh, you liked that, huh?" Gavin smirked. "How about some sugar, then? Maybe that'll convince ya to come join me." Gavin smirked and gave him a kiss on the lips. Ryan was surprised at first, but then gave in and passionately returned the kiss. 

A few seconds later, Ryan pulled back and blushed. "Wow. It's been a while since we've done that, huh?" he chuckled.

"I needed that so badly, Ryan. You have no idea. Now, come on! There's a world out there waiting to be reintroduced to the Vagabond!" Gavin pulls Ryan off the bed and almost out of the bedroom.

"Does that mean the murder break is over?" Ryan asked hopefully, re-tying his hair. Gavin just chuckled and booped him on the nose.

"It's still on, my love. I'm sorry. I can show you a good time without it."

"Then, why go outside for a good time?" Ryan winked and motioned back to his bed. Gavin gasped and playfully hit Ryan on the chest.

"Naughty boy, Ryan! Maybe later if you behave on this outing."

Ryan sighed. "Fine. I'll go out...but I'm bringing my mask, just in case!"

\-------------------

**[Camp Camp Rap Rap: Lil J]**

Ryan and Gavin walked on the pier, headed to the carnival rides and games. They heard a rap song playing on a boombox and a guy crouched next to it, bobbing his head to the beat. 

"Why do people listen to rap? It's nothing but the same generic nonsense with every song." Ryan muttered. 

"Hey, Rye-Bread..? I've heard you rap before, you mong." Gavin teased.

"That's a lie. I've never rapped before in my life! With my line of business, I have no time for that."

Gavin took out his phone with a smirk. "Oh, really?" He typed some info on his phone, went to a media player and hit PLAY. A 10 second clip played of Ryan trying to rap with some really strong alliteration, but flubbing it at the last second. Jeremy could be heard laughing in the background. "Wot's that then?"

"W-Wha? How did you get that?! Delete it!" Ryan tried to grab the phone, but Gavin pulled it away.

"Ah-ah-ahhh! This is called blackmail, Lovely Ryan. And how I got this? I'm a hacker. Put 2 and 2 together, you pleb."

"Jeremy should never get drunk and try to write raps for us again..." Ryan shook his head in embarrassment. 

Gavin looked at one of the carnival games and gasped. "Look, Ryan! It's the Test Your Strength game! Win me a prize, please?? I know you can do it!" 

**[The Greatest: Sia]**

Ryan was pulled to the game by Gavin's unknown strength and finally released himself from the Golden Boy's grip. He paid the man running the game for 3 tries to ring the bell at the top of the tower. 

Ryan took one swing with the mallet, and hit the pad with a loud grunt. He barely made it past the middle mark. 

"Aw, bad luck, pal!" the man chuckled. 

"Shut up, you knobhead! I'm sure Ryan has enough stamina to ring that damn bell! Show 'im, Rye-Bread! Don't give up!" Gavin gave Ryan a thumbs up.

Ryan smiled at Gavin, then turned his attention back to the game. He took another swing at the pad and the lights went up, up, up....75% of the way and then the ball fell back down to the bottom. 

The game runner was laughing at this point. "You're not doing so hot. Maybe this isn't your day. How about when you fail this time, you give me another 5 bucks to try again?" 

Ryan's eye twitched as he went for the gun he carried on his person at all times. Gavin saw this and ran to him with several sputters and squawks. "No, no, no! Ryan, you got this. You're super strong, remember? Don't give up and don't listen to this asshole. Ring that bell and win me a teddy bear."

Ryan gave a firm nod as Gavin stepped away. He glared at the game that was testing his strength and his patience. He gathered all the strength he could muster and hit that damn pad for the last time.

*DING!!*

"YOU DID IT, RYAN!" Gavin ran to him and gave him a big hug. "You're the greatest ever! Can I get my prize?"

Ryan chuckled at this and the shocked expression on the game runner's face. "Go ahead, Gavin."

"Yay! I want this one." Gavin took it upon himself to take a white teddy bear with a black bowtie on. He also grabbed a red teddy bear with a black bowtie on. "You won't mind me taking one for my boyfriend, do you? Cheers, love!" 

They both walked away, prizes in hand and smiles on their faces. 

"I quite like my prize. My cute little teddy. He looks quite smart with his little bowtie on. Like a cute and cuddly James Bond." Gavin gave his teddy bear a hug.

**[Can't Stop The Feeling: Justin Timberlake]**

"I don't what it is whenever I hang out with you. I feel like you have some sort of magic you use on me to put me in a good mood." Ryan smiled. 

"It's my charm, love. You should know that by now. I'm the Golden Boy. I'm full of sunshine and information in my pockets." Gavin smirks. 

"Hey, Gavin. Wanna go on the roller coaster?" Ryan points at the cars from the coaster dropping from the climb up a hill. Screams of joy or horror filled the air as the ride continued. Gavin's eyes widened with aforementioned horror. 

"I just got this weird feeling in my stomach. And in my body. And my glasses. Can we not go on that ride, please, Rye-Bread? I have this thing with coasters..."

"Aw, come on! You wanted to get me out here to have fun, right? And what could be more fun than sitting on a rickety coaster, with our hands in the air and knowing that we've conquered the beast known as Los Santos carnival rides?" 

"Living." Gavin said bluntly. 

Ryan chuckled and gave Gavin a hug. "All right. I'll let it slide this time, but next time we get the crew down here, you're going on the coaster, Gavin Free." 

"I won't make any promises, but all right." 

As they kept walking around, Ryan's eyes fell to a gun shooting game, with some very odd looking dolls as prizes.

"First, I'm playing that. Second, what the heck are those colorful looking freaks hanging on top of there?" the Vagabond pointed. 

"Oh, those? They're from that movie, uh...What the bloody hell- Trolls! Yeah, that's the one. I got a text from Ray at 4:20 AM one night, saying it was the best movie ever. Wonder why that is. Eh. Anyway, you're still on a break, but I can allow you to play this since no one will get hurt." 

"This is why I love you." Ryan gave Gavin a kiss on the cheek and ran to the gun shooting game like an excited little kid. Gavin shook his head and followed his excited boyfriend. 

[Focus: Ariana Grande]

Ryan slapped some dollar bills on the table and picked up the rifle. The cans on the pedestals should be shaking right now.

"I'm about to blow them all away, and get this prize. Dunno what I'd do with it, though." Ryan shrugged.

"We give it to Lil J, of course! It'll match his hair." Gavin piped up.

"Perfect! All right. This game is gonna go a lot smoother. This time, I'm not gonna take any shit from trash talkers. Especially since I have this in my hands. I feel soooo much better now; I don't wanna let go."

"You're gonna have to after the game ends. That doesn't belong to you, love." Gavin chuckled. "Now, focus on the game and don't point that thing at anyone!" 

Ryan squinted and took aim. After taking a calming breath, he started shooting. 

1  
2  
3

The cans kept falling over and Gavin would "Whoo!" and do a little dance every time they did. It was interesting how well of a shot Ryan was, even without the mask on.

When the final can fell, Ryan did a mic drop with the rifle and smirked. "That's how it's done." 

"Look at my lovely Ryan winning games! I'm so proud of you!" Gavin grabbed a Troll doll with green hair. "This is my prize, and..." He grabbed a grumpy looking Troll for Geoff. "I'll take this one for G. You don't mind, right? Thanks!" 

Gavin chuckled as he had successfully taken 2 free prizes at this point. Maybe he wasn't stopped because they secretly knew who he was. Or because Ryan was intimidating as hell. 

"Lil J is gonna love this! But, uh...our hands are getting full now." Gavin chuckled. 

"And I'm getting hungry. Wanna stop by the convenience store for some snacks?" Ryan asked. 

"Sounds like a plan!"

They say goodbye to the pier and get back on Ryan's motorcycle to go to the store. Wind blowing through their hair and their prizes tied up tight in a bag on one of the handlebars.

**[Cheap Thrills: Sia]**

They finally arrive at a gas station right off the highway, with a nice little 7/11-esque store behind the gas pumps.

"Why didn't you turn the radio on, Ryan? I wanted to listen to some tunes on the way over here." Gavin whined as they got off the motorcycle.

"Because, listening to you squawk and 'wot?!' and 'slow down, Ryan!' while I drive is already music to my ears." Ryan chuckled as they walked in the store, the cashier greeting them with a smile. 

Gavin grabbed the snacks and drinks he wanted and put them on the counter to be paid for. He reached for the cash in his pockets, then realized...there was no cash! Gavin patted his other pockets and looked at Ryan nervously. 

"Uh..heh heh. Ryan? Can you spare a couple bucks? I think I forgot my wallet at home." Gavin sighed.

"Why, Gavin?" Ryan facepalmed.

"I"m sorry! I'll pay you back, promise! That shouldn't be a problem, anyway." Gavin muttered that last part. 

Ryan took out his wallet and nothing was inside. No bills. And this particular store only took bills, no card. "Damn it. We're fucked. We actually have no money! But, uh...I know a way we can get some." he smirked, quickly showing Gavin the gun he hid.

"Ryan, no!" Golden Boy gasped.

Ryan gave an evil chuckle. "Ryan, yes. Murder break is over!!" He put on the mask, shot the security cameras, shot the cashier dead, and started taking money from the register.

Gavin chuckled. "Guess I couldn't stop you, then. You would think we could have fun without having so much money on our possession. Nope. We need all the finer things in life." He put his golden shades on. "And I like that so much better." 

Suddenly, they could hear the faint sound of police sirens.

"We're gonna have company soon! You got it all, Ryan?" 

Ryan finished and put the last of the bills in one of the store plastic bags. "Let's get the fuck outta here, Gav!" They ran out the store and jumped on the motorcycle. 

"I know the perfect way to end the day. You ready, Gavin?" Ryan put a sticky bomb by one of the gas pumps, then quickly drove away before any of the police cars could show up. Once they were far enough away, and hidden in the bushes from the cops, Ryan activated the bomb and the gas station and store went up in smoke.

"That was bloody amazing!" Gavin cheered.

"Yeah. It's a shame the writer of this story didn't get 'Fireworks' as a song choice. Would've been perfect here." Ryan smirked at the author's direction.

{Yeah, thanks for breaking the fourth wall, asshole....}


End file.
